Chained
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Natsu is prince of Fiore, and Lucy has been hired as his maid. But what secret is she hiding? What happens when the Prince finds out? And what about her curse? OOC and Parallel universe. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary: Lucy and Natsu's roles have been reversed! Natsu is the prince of Fiore (yeah, I know that it isn't really Lucy's thing. But whatever!), and Lucy is hired as his personal maid. Little does anyone know, Lucy is hiding a very big secret from them all. She is a Mage, a very rare one to the already rare race! A Fire Dragon Slayer. What happens when her secret slips and Natsu confront her about it? And what will happen to the girl when they find out about her curse? OOC and Parallel Universe.**

**Prologue: Ten Years Ago:**

"Lucy! Lucy, where have you gone, child?" Igneel called into the great forest, the trees shaking from his deep, throaty laughter. He and his young daughter were playing hide and seek, and Lucy was hiding, in a very good spot at that. The great fire dragon knew that he could just smell her out if he wanted to, as her scent was already wafting to his nose, but where was the fun in that?

The seven year old child's voice sang back through the forest to his ears, and he could the smile in her voice. "Why should I say? The whole point of this game is for the seeker to find the hider!" She said lightly, her small frame racking in laughter. "Silly Igneel!"

"Oh, silly am I?" The large red dragon said as he crashed through the woods to where he heard her voice come from. "Well, we shall see about that!" He got to the spot where he had heard her voice, but looking around, he could not see the small blond haired child anywhere. Until he felt a small weight fall upon his back, right in between his wings. His neck craned back, and he saw Lucy sitting there, staring at him with large brown eyes, a smile upon her face.

"I found you!" She laughed, and the dragon cold not help but laugh along with her.

"But I thought the seeker was supposed to find the hider, no? Not the other way around, you silly child," Igneel laughed, making even the great hundered year old oak shake.

"Well, you were having a hard time finding me, so I thought I'd help you out!" Lucy grinned, and hopped off her father's back and onto the thick branch of the great oak that was closet to her. After she was sure she wouldn't fall back, she started scaling up the tree as though she were a spider. She got to a very, _very_ high branch, and stared down at the dragon. "I was up here the whole time! You didn't think to look up, did you?" The girl's head suddenly snapped to the right, her blonde locks whipping around with her. "Someone approaches," she said, her voice suddenly dull of all emotion.

"A small someone," the dragon said easily, turning and walking away. "Can I trust this one to you, my dear child?" He asked, and was just in time to see her nod before he dissapeared from view.

Lucy scaled back down the tree, and was on the ground just in time, as the bushes rustled to reveal a small boy, then a woman not much later. The small boy that looked to be about a year older than herself, with messy pink hair. He had very..._fine_ clothing on, for lack of a better word, almost as though he was royalty. Little did Lucy know that was the case. The old looking woman was wearing thin and poor looking robes. Her skin was dark from the sun, her hair white in stark contrast.

The boy ran to Lucy, and grabbed her hand, looking warily back at the woman. Lucy guessed that the woman had been chasing the boy, probably begging for money. She had guessed correctly. "Come on," the boy said, tugging on Lucy's hand as the woman approached, although the small girl did not budge. "_Come on!_" he snapped, but the girl would still not move. Instead, she moved between the boy and the woman.

"You are both trespassers on this land," she spoke with power in her tone, as though she was much older than she really was. "But I have good reason to believe that it is not this boy's fault."

"Give me the boy, or you shall sufer the consequences," the elder woman cackled, and Lucy did the anime sweat-drop. But the girl put her arms out on each side protectivly.

"I refuse," Lucy said, much to the woman's displeasure. The elder raised her bony arms to the skies, and whispered something that Lucy did not hear, then brought her arms back down, and lightning suddenly danced around the two children. A golden spell appeared above and below only the girl, dancing around her as the two magic circles connected, then suddenly dissapeared. But Lucy was not phased in the least, unlike the boy she was protecting. She made her hands into fists and punched them together. A dragon symbol appeared in red magic before her, and the small girl whispered: "_Draco pugnus,_" (meaning 'Dragon Fist' in latin), and ran at the woman with her fists pulled back, enveloped in fire. Her fist slammed into the woman's gut, sending her flying back.

"Oh, you think nothing of my spell now, child of a dragon," cackled the woman when she got up and pointed a crooked finger at the girl, who showed no emotion at the woman knowing that. "But the curse shall fall, have no doubts! And what a wonderful time that shall be!" And with that, the woman was gone. Lucy turned around to face the boy she had been protecting, and suddenly laughed at his position. He was sitting in the dirt, arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled close to his body.

"What?" he snapped when he realized that the girl was laughing at _him. _He bolted to his feet, where he stood half a head taller than the laughing girl. She wiped the tears out of her eyes well her other hand clutched her midriff (however you spell that...-.-').

"Nothing. But you sure are _weird_, mister," Lucy said with an easy grin, folding her arms behind her head. "Anyway, I'm Lucy."

"My name is Natsu," said the boy, looking at Lucy uneasily. " And how did you do what you did back there?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the Dragon Fist? Simple. Magic," Lucy said, shrugging, and Natsu looked at her as though she were insane.

"Little girl, have you gone mad? There's no such thing as magic," he chided her, but the girl waved the comment away with her hand.

"Whoever told you that is a liar. There's plenty of magic, everywhere. You just gotta know where to look, and who to look for." Suddenly, a wind began to blow, and she heard clinking armor in the distance. She looked back at the boys clothes, and then at his hair. Then it clicked...this boy was the famous Prince of Fiore, with a love of adventure, and a full head of pink hair. The little girl suddenly bowed as low as she could. "I apologize for not realizing sooner who you were," she said as she came back up. "Please do forgive me, Your Highness."

"Don't call me that. My name is Natsu," he grumbled, a light blush on his cheeks. "As you protected me. That makes us friends, right?" Lucy thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "And don't girls usually curtsy, not bow?"

"I am not a usual girl," Lucy said with a shrug, and the boy laughed.

"You are most certainly not, I will admit that."

"You must go," the girl said suddenly, as the clinking armor was much closer now. "Your guard is coming for you."

The boy suddenly took the girl's hand and shook it, pressing something into it. "Alright. But promise that we'll meet again! And when we do, show me that so I know that you are you, and have fufilled your promise."

"I promise," Lucy said kindly, and the prince nodded and dissapeared into the forest once again. A single tear fell down Lucy's cheek. The prince was foolish to think that they would ever meet again.

Dragon's and their children were forbidden from Fiore years ago.

**A/N: Yeah, it sucks. I know. But the chapters will get better, I promise! And for those of you that have read Love Makes You Crazy, this will not be nearly as disturbing, I promise (again)! Anyway, like it hate it? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Also, give me ideas for curses. I need them!  
>~See ya next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1  Welcome!

**A/N: Hello there all! Here it is (finally got it done!), the second installment of Chained! I want to give a big thank-you-so-very-much to my reviewers: Princess Ultear, darkestlight33, Hi0r1azun0, Mary Akataki, vampire-fetish15, Footster26, ICEBREAK94, Ree-Vance, and ktag. You guys are so awesome, and I hope you will continue to review. Anyway, back to the story!**

Lucy sighed as she walked up the long, winding road to the castle where she was currently hired as a new maid. Today was her first day, and she was simply dreading it. What if they were to discover her secret? She would most surely be executed! She was the biological daughter of a Dragon (all Dragons have a human form they can transform into), and Dragons were announced forbidden on the lands of Fiore, on account of one of them went on a rampage and brought mass distruction. And it hadn't even displayed it's true power.

Her hand subconciously went up to the necklace she wore. It had six small fire red Dragon scales on it, and in the middle was a gold ring inlayed with one fire opal. It was given to her long ago by a boy she had met when she protected him from an evil old woman. She had gotten a curse put on her in the process. But that's something that you'll just have to find out about later. The boy had given her this ring as a promise that they would one day meet again.

That boy? Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of Fiore.

Yeah. I know. Can't believe it, can you? Neither can Lucy. I mean, a Dragon and a Prince becoming friends. Ironic right? But hey, that's just how fate works. Maybe it will all turn out for the better? Well, I'm making no guarantees.

The seventeen year old sighed as she came across the First Gate, out of three. Two guards stood by the heavy iron gate, eyeing her with suspicion. Seven more were on each end of the brick wall that the Gate was attached to.

The girl simply showed them the official papers saying that she was simply working as a maid, and was let in. It was the same process as with the rest of the Gates. Lucy was getting rather bored by the end, wondering why the process was so simple. Wouldn't it be very easy for a spy to simply copy the papers, sneak into the castle, and kill the prince, queen, and king in their sleep?

But what Lucy didn't realize was that the guards were acctually mages. Well, not exactly, but they had small and easy spells that anyone could use to see if the papers were true. And when Lucy got to the Third Gate, she realized this. The magic here was bugging her own, as it was more noticable than the others. It simply annoyed her that she hadn't realized sooner. She had training to sense magic of any kind or caliber at any time.

The girl was led by one of the guards to a changing room, where she changed into the maid uniform. She did not like it, as to the skirt was much too short and the bodice was too tight for her liking. It felt as though she couldn't breathe. After that the guard led her to her living corders (Lucy noticed that he stared at her chest and read end much more now, and she had to squash the stronge urge to ingure him), and left her to get herself situated until another, older maid came to show the girl her duties.

Lucy didn't have very much, so it did not take her very much time to unpack. It also gave her time to have a little look around. It was a small room, but not too small, just the way she liked. There was a single bed that sat in the middle of the back wall, right next to a window. She made a note to move the bed sooner or later, because having it next to the window was just a dumb thing to do. On the right of a the bed was a small bedstand with one small drawer. A candle sat on top of the bedstand, along with an oil lamp and a match box. On the right wall was a dresser, and a full length mirror next to it, and that was all was in the room. The walls were a light sandy color, that Lucy found very comforting.

She sat down on the bed after she had put all of her clothes in the dresser, sighing as the comfortable mattress sank under her. About fifteen minutes later, there was a small knock on the door. "Yes?" Lucy asked as she opened the door, and nearly gasped at the person standing on the other side.

She was slightly taller than Lucy, and was wearing a much more..._innocent_ version of the maid gear. She had kind blue eyes and long white/silver hair with bangs pulled back into a ponytail on teh top of her head. She had a very kind and young look about her, even with her white hair. "Hello there, you must be Lucy-chan," the woman said, and the younger girl nodded slightly. "Good! I'm Mirajane, head maid and house keeper. Welcome to the castle of Fiore!"

"T-thank you, Mirajane-san," Lucy said with a slight and akward curtsy. Lucy was more a person that bowed, she didn't like curtsies. They made her feel girly and weird, and growing up in the forest with a Dragon, that was not something she liked.

"Oh, Lucy-chan, there's no need to be formal! You can just call me Mira!" Mira said with a gentle smile, which seemed to be contagious, because soon Lucy was smiling back. "Anyway, come on! I'll give you a tour of the castle, and then give you your official job!"

**. . .**

"And if you ever need anything, my room is three rooms down, on the right," Mira finished, beaming at Lucy, who nodded with a small smile back.

"So, anyway, what's my duty?" Lucy asked, not caring if she was being rude. She was curious.

"My, my. Quite the eager little girl, are we?" The white haired maid teased lightly, and Lucy could only shrug. "Well, anyway, you will be the new personal maid to Prince Natsu!"

**Dundundunduuuunnnn! Cliffhanger! Not really, but whatever! Why does Lucy get to be Natsu's personal maid? What happened to the old one? Will I EVER get my room clean? Find out in the next chapter of Chained!**

**Naw, kinding. But anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Review and give me your opinion (nicely please? I don't want any flames -.-')**


	3. Chapter 2  Battle Plans

**A/N: I wanted to give a huge thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: Thanks so much! Jade-Chan: I'm glad you like it! Blaire-chan: Thank you so much for doing that! I really appreciate it!**

**ktag: I'm only human (or am I...?), I can't type at the speed of light. And learn the art of patience, grasshopper! And no, you don't get a hint. **

**Mary Akataki: You think it's a cliffhanger, or are you just saying that? Just kidding. And I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**Punkwolf32: Haha, I try I try. **

**darkestlight33: Haha, thank you very much! I try to update as often as I can...let's see how that will work out...-.-'**

**Ree-Vance: Thanks for continuing to review! Yes, I timed skipped to when they were older. Lol, no Lucy doesn't curse, in Fairy Tail that is. In my story, she does, just not often...**

**ICEBREAK94: I can't wait to type his reaction. Let's just say it won't be what you're expecting...or at least I hope not!**

**aphrodite931: Yeahhh, I'm not that good with grammar and such. But *shrugs* whatever. I try. And I'll reread it this time! Or at least I'll try!**

Lucy had to try very hard to hold down a "WHAT?", as that would not be 'lady-like' or 'maid-like', or whatever. So she settled for a simple suprised look. "And why do I get the...honors of that job, as to serve someone so high as the prince himself?" She asked, hoping that Mirajane wouldn't notice her slight pause, which she thankfully didn't.

"Well..." Mirajane sweat-dropped. "You see, we had no other openings... And he just fired his old personal maid from said job. She's still working in the castle, so I'm sure you'll see her around, her name is Lisanna **(A/N: Sorry, NaLu fan, and someone suggested it. Sorry to the Lisanna fans)**. And well, when I saw you during your test, how you were strong, fast, and had a bit of an additude, even with the King and Queen, it was like you weren't afraid of them, of the punishment they could give. I'm sure you'll be the same way with Natsu, yes?" Lucy nodded. "Good. Make sure that you don't let him over-step his boundaries with you. Don't be afraid of pushing him back if he pushes you too far. I give you permision," Mira instructed as she and the young Dragon-Slayer girl headed down the hall towards Prince Natsu's wing of the castle. Lucy noted that her room was not much farther away from his than she thought.

Soon enough, the two maids were at the door of his sleeping corders, and Mira was knocking lightly. "What?" a deep voice grunted from the inside, and Lucy suddenly remembered how early it was.

"Natsu, your new personal maid is here. I'm bringing her in," Mira warned, and not even a second later she opened the door and led Lucy in. There was a tall boy standing by a desk on the right wall. He had messy pink hair and deep onyx eyes. He wore a simple red tunic and a white undershirt with black slacks. Lucy's heart started beating faster when his eyes appraised her, looking her up and down. They stayed on her legs for a little longer than she would have liked, but she ignored it. Would he remember her? She watched his eyes as they saw the ring on her necklace, but nothing happened. No recognition for the girl or the ring was there, and somehow this dissapointed the girl a small bit.

_No you idiot!_ A voice yelled at her inside her head. It was probably the voice that was going to keep her secret safe and her alive under the circumstances. _You don't care, you don't care, you don't care! It was ten years ago, and how many people do you think the eldest prince would meet in ten years? How should he remember you?_

Lucy had to agree with the voice. How would he remember her? Even if she did save his life, and get herself cursed in the process... _Oh, just shut up!_

"So this is Lucy, eh Mirajane?" Natsu asked, as he walked forward towards the two maids. Lucy curtsied slightly when she felt a small ammount of pressure from Mira's hand on her shoulder.

"It sure is!" Mira said cheerfully as Lucy rose again. "And she's just what you've been asking for." The older woman's pure and gentle blue eyes darkened slightly at the words, but then it was gone. "But, anyway, I guess I'll just leave you to it, then! Tah!" And with that, Mira and all of Lucy's comfort were gone.

"Hello there, Lucy," Natsu said, inclining his head slightly.

"Hello," Lucy said back, meeting his eye fearlessly. "And before you say anything, I wish for you to know something. I am not an average maid. I will not be afraid to point out when you are over stepping the boundries everyone has created. I will tell you now that I will push back of you try to push me past my limits. That is all." Her words were clipped, her voice no-nonsense. Her eyes dared him to challange her, and told him that if he did, he would most surely lose.

"Hm, a fiesty little one, aren't you?" Natsu said with a smirk. "But don't worry, I have no intention of doing any such thing." The maid could hear the lie, and the dare to point it out. She wasn't dumb enough to take the bait. She just raised a perfect eyebrow and crossed her arms over her rather..._large _chest.

"Of coarse you don't. But, getting down to buisness, what is my first task?" She asked professionally, and the Prince smirked.

"First of all, get out of such clothes. They are much too tempting," he said she his eyes ran over her perfect body with heat that Lucy couldn't place. He took something off of the bed and threw it to her. She caught it easily, and saw that it was a much nicer version of what she wore right now. "There's the bathroom door, now go and change," the man instructed, and Lucy obeyed. "And throw the old uniform in the trash. It looks like it was made for my younger sister."

Lucy locked herself in the bathroom and changed quickly, appraising herself in the mirror to see if everthing was on straight. The outfit was a white button up shirt with shirt, slightly puffed up sleeves, and a high collar that she could put her necklace through. The next part was a black vest with three buttons going up, and white cuffs with black buttons on her wrists. Then her pleaded black skirt went down to midthigh, just far enough to conceal the dagger and sheath that she found in the bag. There was also a loop for a long black whip. White stockings went up to the top of her thigh, and black high heels.

She threw the old clothing in the basket in the corner, and walked back out. The door was very quite, and Lucy was very light on her feet, so Natsu did not notice when she came back in. He was back sitting at his desk, and she heard a frusterated sigh escape him. Her curiousity got the better of her, and she quietly slipped over, reading the paper over his shoulder, from a safe distance away. She nearly gasped, as it was a war sheet. Her eyes appraised the map, and she subconciously came up with a plan. Her subconcious took over her, and she pointed to the red and white markers, the army of Fiore. "So Phantom is coming through the mountains. It seems a dumb idea, but knowing them, they have a plan. That's probably just a distraction. It's an often used technique. The real army is probably either coming through the Dragon's Den or the Mystic Forest. I say the Forest, because they would need some very powerful mages to get past Dragon's Den. I say that we leave the distraction alone right now, and catch the main army before they get close, but send someone to the Den just to check. Either way they are coming, send some illusion mages to distract them, well we come from all sides and box them in. Then we deal with the others," Lucy said, her finger moving the markers around as she talked. After she was done, Natsu stared at her in wonder.

"How did you know to do that?" He asked in awe, and Lucy was silent. "What? What is it Lucy?"

"Nothing. Never mind," Lucy said suddenly, fake cheerfulness taking over her features. But unfortunatly, Natsu saw through it.

"Lucy. Tell me. What's wrong?" He asked, getting up, to where his six foot two towared over the maid.

"Seriously, it's nothing. I only know that because I wasn't brought up like a daughter, but more like a son," the girl explained, as it was not a _total_ lie.

"Then why are you working at the castle as a maid?"

**A/N: There's a cliffhanger! What will Lucy's answer be? Why does Natsu even care? Find out next chapter!**

Lucy: Midnight-Chan!

**Yeah? What's up Lucy?**

Lucy: Natsu is being mean! He's insulting me, about being a Dragon Slayer!

***Sighs* NATSU!**

Natsu: Oh, crap...

**'Oh crap' is right, flamebrain! Don't go being mean to Lucy! Besides, by insulting her, you are insulting me! AND NO ONE INSULTS MY WRITING!**

Natsu: I'm just gonna...RUUUUUNNN!

**Get back here! Lucy, would you please...? *Starts running after Natsu***

Lucy: Sure, Midnight-chan! The Midnight Shadow Star does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. And she also told me that she loves reviews! *Hint hint*!


	4. Chapter 3 Exploring

**A/N: Yay! The third chapter is here! I'm so happy I got it done, and as always, you peoples comments are appreciated, and they keep me going!**

**Ree-Vance: Hilarious, as usual. And clever beginging, also, good auhtor senses *smiles deviously* romance would be no fun with out that right? I'm glad you liked the clohing part, it popped into my head, and I was like 'oh yeah! Sexy NaLu moment!' And, as for the cliffhangers, why would people want to read the next chapter if there were no cliffhagers? It keeps people guessing!**

**darkestlight33: Yeah, I've had the whole Dragon/human thing for a while. No worries, you aren't alone in that catagory. And 'desires'? Not...exactly. I'm not gonna say he doesn't want her, he was just more teasing/stating a fact.**

**vampire-fetish15: Ouch. But whatever, if you think my writing is lame, than don't read. I'm glad that you like Natsu, but if that's all you're waiting for, you might have a long wait ahead of you.**

**crysintia: Haha, thank you very much! I'll try to write as fast as I possibly can. And I'll try to stop it with all the cliffhagers, but I do want people on the edge of their seat waiting for what's going to happen. Or are my cliffhangers really that bad, as someone else stated?**

**TheSirenSerenade: Please review more! My reviews keep me going, and I love reading them! I would be overjoyed if you kept reviewing! And Im glad that you love it, it means I'm doing good.**

**MANGA1: Thank you very much. Not sure what that last part means, but whatever!**

**Haruhi Suzumiya -Sama: Haha, EPIC review!**

**ICEBREAK94: Yay! People like this chapter! And I'll be typing as fast as I can!**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: Haha, I'll do that now!**

**Eldan Aranye: Haha, no worries! I'm glad you like it!**

**euphiemialibritannia: Yeah, I was trying for that. And I won't go too hard on Lisanna, so no worries. And as for beta-readers, they're too much hassle.**

**ktag: Where's the fun in being subtle?**

_Recap:_

_"I only know that because I wasn't brought up like a daughter, but more like a son," Lucy explained. Well, it wasn't a total lie._

_"Then why are you working at the castle as a maid?"_

**. . .**

"...What?" Lucy asked, taken aback. Why would Natsu even ask a question like that? The eldest Prince of Fiore tokk a step closer to his personal maid, and she found herself taking a step back. The look in his eyes almost scared her. His breath smelled of mint leaves, and his temperature was warm and inviting. Everything about him at the moment almost wanted to make Lucy fall into his arms. _Almost._

"You heard me. Now answer me," Natsu said, his voice dangerously low. His onyx eyes bore seriously into hers, and Lucy felt her knees weaken. _NO!_ That little voice at the back of her mind screamed, snapping her out of it. _Nonono, this does NOT affect you in any way. You are a Dragon Slayer, *string of profanities here.*_

"That, _master_, is none of your buisness. Now, for whatever reason, there was a dagger with my clothing that you gave me. If you don't get out of my space, I will use it," Lucy snarled, her hand reaching towards the sheath. Natsu stayed for a second longer, just to get on her nerves as she was grating his, but then took a step away. "Thank you. Now, is there anything I can help you with at the moment, or am I excused?" Lucy said icely.

"Go explore the castle," Natsu said with a wave of his hand as a bored expression took over his features. Lucy bowed, and walked out, leaving a stunned prince in her wake. Since when did girls _bow_?

_Since Lucy,_ a small, annoying voice at teh back of his head (most likly his concious) answered matter-of-factually. _Natsu, Lucy is going to turn your world upside down, and you're going to like it._

For once, Natsu had to agree with the small voice. He had wanted some excitment in the castle ever since he had met that strange girl in the woods ten years ago. How he wished he could see her again. Her long, golden hair, her stunning and warm but dangerous brown eyes, her fearlessness. He missed everything about her. He didn't know that she was closer that he thought.** (A/N: I had two things, and they were both cheesy. I liked this one more, so here it is.)**

**. . .**

Lucy wandered about the castle, mapping the grounds mentally, as it might come in handy at some point in time. The girl was wondering through the garden, and something suddenly started bugging her magic. She felt the deep running power stir, and that scared her. A warning suddenly flashed in her mind, reminding her that it was almost the ninth year again. She pushed the power back with all she could, but it refused to settle until she went to see what it was that was bugging her.

The fire Dragon Slayer sighed and obeyed her insitincts, walking through a maze of thorn bushes. The power within her got stronger and stronger, and she could only hold it back was because it wasn't the ninth year yet. But as she walked, she noticed something pressing against her. It was not a real, physical thing, but it pushed against her mental barrier, her magic. She pushed it away, but it only snapped right back. It seemed as though it was trying to push her back, as it got physically harder to get through, but she pushed on stubbornly.

Lucy finally came to the end, and all of the pressure on her snapped away like spandex gloves. There was a small girl standing there, in a large clearing void of anything but grass. The girl's blue hair was long, tied into two ponytails on either side of her head. She wore a simple white sundress, and sweat coated her body. "_Draco fremitu_ (roar of the Dragon)," the small girl then took a breath and raised to fists to her mouth, and blew. A small column of air lined with clouds came out about six feet before they swirled off into nothingness. She couldn't even hold the spell for that long.

But Lucy couldn't blame this girl. It was obvious that she was using sky Dragon Slayer magic, and there was no one to teach her, because (as previously stated) such magic was banned a long time ago. The small girl sighed, then bent over to take a breath to yell. When she straightened, she yelled to the sky she harnesed the power of (or was in the process of doing such): "WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?"

Or, at least, that's what she was _going _to yell. But Lucy saw the frame of a shadow figure, coming towards the girl with knife in hand. It clicked in her brain that _this_ was the young Princess Wendy. Before the fire Dragon Slayer knew what she was doind, she was reciting the same spell the younger Slayer had used just moments ago.

"_Draco fremitu_," Lucy said strongly, making the young Princess turn to stare at her in wonder. The older girl brought two fists up to her mouth as she took a deep breath, the air in her cheeks turning into a large suply of fire. When her fists were at her mouth, she blew with all she could, and a large pillar of spinning fire came out, crossing the thirty foot clearing with ease. Also, frying the shadow to a crisp.

**A/N: Yay! The third chapter is done! Finally!**

Erza: Midnight! What happened to Natsu?

**Huh? Oh, he insulted Lucy as a Dragon Slayer, insulting my writing in the process.**

Jellal: He _what?_

Natsu: *Limps to the group* Well, it's true!

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: That's it! Prepare to feel the wrath of one hundered Jellals and Erzas combined!**

Erza&Jellal: *Sudddenly multiply while glaring at Natsu* Oh, you're going down.

*They all run off.*

**I'm gonna make sure they don't kill each other. Jade-chan, Blair-chan, would you do the honors?**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: Sure, Shadow-chan! The Midnight Shadow Star does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**Me: Yeah! She also likes reviews! *Wink wink!***

**Also, if you like this, please go and check out Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel s story: Playing Hard to Get**

**And remember: REVIEW!...please?**


	5. Chapter 4 Sky Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Haha! I have finally conquered the fourth chapter! And now I present it to you, oh great reader! As for you reviewers out there, you guys are awesome! Love ya! I also saw that quite a few of you had questions that I will answer now...**

**ktag:**** Haha, I really do try! Glad you like! No, you still don't get a hint.**

**Kelley Spalsh:**** Yeah, they'll come up later, when I find the right opening, but no worries, they will come ;)**

**TheSirenSerenade:**** Your reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! Don't feel useless! Really? Good for a movie? Thats such a nice compliment! And **_**Draco Fremitu**_** means 'Roar of the Dragon' in Latin**

**darkestlight33:**** Yay! Interestingness! (Yeah, I know it's not a word, but I really don't care.) And I'm not sure about the biological thing yet. I'll figure it out.**

**crysintia:**** I'll write more story! I really will!**

**Fooster26:**** Yeah, it won't be much more of a wait. It'll click soon enough... I hope...**

**MANGA1:**** I'm abnormal too! And proud to be!**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel:**** I will. And you got it! Jeez, is my writing that easy to decifer?**

**Ree-Vance:**** Your opening line reminds me of Loke. And the other cheesy line was 'Wait, doesn't Lucy look like her...? No she can't be'. And it's not impossible when it's this person... You'll see. And Sky Magic is not banned, it's the Dragon Slayer Magic she uses, but Sky just so happens to be her element.**

**Eldan Aranye:**** Yeah, I know. I needed to put one aspect of Natsu's insane densness in here :). But anyway, I used Latin because Latin is cool, and I've always wanted to do that.**

**Haylie and Kaytie:**** Yay! Glad you heart heart heart it!**

**ICEBREAK94:**** Yeah, the little girl is Wendy****.**

**miimyy:**** I'll update as often as I can! Glad you like it!**

**Ambitious Rookie:**** Hey there! I'll write about the curse as soon as I get the chance. It'll explain about the mysterious meaning behind 'the ninth year' as well, s that's part of the curse. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! *Hugs***

**. . .**

_Recap:_

"Draco fremitu," _Lucy said strongly, making the young Princess turn to stare at her in wonder. The older girl brought two fists up to her mouth as she took a deep breath, the air in her cheeks turning into a large suply of fire. When her fists were at her mouth, she blew with all she could, and a large pillar of spinning fire came out, crossing the thirty foot clearing with ease. Also, frying the shadow to a crisp._

**. . .**

_Oh, shit._ Part of Lucy screamed at herself as Wendy stared at her in wonder. _I just used magic in front of the Princess. The_ Princess_! How could I have been so stupid!_

_Oh, so you think that you were dumb enough to sit back and watch the Princess be killed?_ Asked the annoying little voice (aka her concious). _That would go against everything Igneel taught you._ Sadly, Lucy had to agree.

"How...? How did you do that?" Wendy asked quietly, as Lucy walked across the clearing to see who she had brought down.

"Hmmm?" Lucy asked, not really paying attention. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to be listening. She could be executed for this! She had forbidden magic, and she just used in front of the Princess.

_Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, she won't turn you in? She has the same general magic you have, and she needs someone to teach her. And, look, that's when you come in, show off how amazing you are with magic, and wah-bam, you're both happy. She gets a teacher, and you get a magic outlet._ Lucy's concious was telling her as she walked, and she nodded absently. _Now, pay attention to Princess Wendy. She's talking to you._

"I asked how you did that?" Wendy asked again, louder this time. Lucy knelt down where the clearing ended and the forest began. A tall man lay there, unmoving. His chest still rose and fell, but barely, and his eyes moved behind his fluttering lids. He had shaggy black/blue hair with bags that fell messily across his forhead. He had a good build, but not I-take-steroids muscles, and also slightly lanky. His shirt was missing, and Lucy was sure that wasn't just because she had burned him. There was a dark blue mark on his chest, and it tickled something in the Dragon Slayer's memory.

_Oh, craaaap!_ She thought when it slipped into place. _That's the mark of the special divison of the Fiore army - Fairy Tail! This must be the infamous Gray. Shit. That's not good._

"Hello? Anybody home?" Wendy asked, walking up behind Lucy, snapping the older girl out of her reverie. Lucy looked up at the Princess, who was looking down at her with innocent dark blue eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Lucy replied, standing up to where she nearly towered over the small princess. "What was it that you were asking, Princess?" the older asked with a curtsy.

"I was asking how you did what you did back there. The Roar of the Dragon. I've been trying, but I can't do it," Wendy asked for a third time, awe in her eyes. "Are you a Dragon Slayer? Are you like me?"

Lucy paused. What if this was a trick? _Why are you such an idiot?_ Her concious asked with an exasperated sigh. _She's a little girl. How could she trick you? And it's not like Natsu remembers you, and if he did remember you and your magic, then the guards would be after you already. Why not tell her? If she tells anyone, you can get out easily._

The older girl sighed. No turning back once she showed her magic. "Yep, you got it Princess, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. And you're a Sky Dragon Slayer, judging by the specific reaction of your spell."

"Yeah! Or, at least I think so," Wendy replied, and her face suddenly darkened. "But I'm scared that someone will find out, because it's forbidden and all. I'm kind of revlieved that someone found out. Can I trust you with this secret? You're a maid, and I know that maids love gossip."

Lucy had to laugh. "Honey, I can assure you that your secret's safe with me, as we are hiding the same thing. And plus, I'm not the average maid that loves gossip. I rather avoid it. I'm Lucy, by the way," Lucy said, walking into the middle of the clearing and sat down, motioning for Wendy to join her. She did.

"You can call me Wendy," the young girl chirped happily.

"You know Wendy, I could teach you, magic I mean," Lucy said, looking back at the girl as she leaned back on her hands. The Princess's eyes started to sparkle.

"Would you?" Wendy asked, and Lucy nodded with a grin. "Please would you? Please!"

"Silly girl, I just said I would!" Lucy said with a laugh. The two had just met, and Wendy already felt like a younger sister. Gray lay forgotten at the begining of the forest.

**. . .**

Gray awoke to the sound of two female voices, and sat up. He ached terribly, but could not remember what happened. He didn't even try, as he saw the Princess Wendy sitting in the middle of a clearing, conversing with a blond maid.

"Silly girl, I just said I would!" the maid said with a laugh, looking at the young princess with a sisterly love in her eyes. She suddenly stood up, stretching her arms over her head, and Weddy popped up as well.

"Why don't we begin, then?" the blond asked, and Wendy nodded enthusiastically, her dark blue eyes filled with wonder. The blond closed her eyes as though she was concentrating, then opened them and balled her hands into fists. "I want you to watch very closly, alright Princess?" When she saw Wendy nod, she recited her spell.

"_Draco fremitu_ (Roar of the Dragon),"she said, taking a deep breath, her cheeks filling with air. Then she brought her fists to her mouth, and blew. A circular red mark appeared before her, and a spire of flames shot out, crossing the clearing with ease, and went a fair farther before the end would appear. Gray was amazed, but horrified at the same time. This fragile looking girl was using one of the most powerful, hardest magic to tame: Dragon Magic. It didn't really matter if it was just simple Dragon magic or Dragon Slayer magic, it was bassically the same. Only with Dragon Magic, you could transform into an acctual Dragon. But that was only the biological children of Dragons, and that maid couldn't possibly be that, could she...?

"_Draco fremitu_," Wendy said after the fire was gone, copying the same movements as the maid much to Gray's horror. When her spell circle appeared, it was silver, and instead of fire that came out, it was clouds and air. It didn't go nearly as far as the blond's, but it went to the edge of the clearing.

"Not bad, not bad," the blond murmured, and Wendy looked as though she couldn't be happier. That was the final line with Gray. He would simply not let the girl he was chosen to protect, practice a forbidden magic. He would not have it!

So he got up, silently as he could manage. But the blond girl still heard him and turned to face him. Before she could react, though, he had drawn a small, poison covered knife, and thrown it at her.

**. . .**

**A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUUUUNN! What's gonna happen? I don't know! Please don't kill me for another cliffhanger! Please? And I know that this chapter absolutly sucked, but please bare with me, for I will make it get better.**

Gray: Oi! What happened to flamebrain? *Points at a beat up Natsu*

**He insulted Lucy, insulting my writing in the process.**

Gray: Haha! What an idiot!

Natsu: Shut it, icicle!

Gray: Make me, hothead!

Wendy: *Sighs as she walks up* Are they seriously fighting again?

**Well, you know. Fire and Ice and all that.**

Happy: Aye! Since when were you British?

**Since...ooh nevermind. I'm going to go break those two up. Will you two do the Disclaimer and all that for me?**

Wendy: Sure! The Midnight Shadow Star does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!

Happy: Aye! She doesn't know who told you that she did, but whoever they are, they're idiots!

Wendy: She also put here that reviews, questions, or comments on how she did are appreciated.

Happy: Aye! And she says 'please no flames! Please?' What are flames?

Wendy: They're bad or mean reviews. Anyway, we all hope to see you next chapter!

Happy: Aye!


	6. Chapter 5 Lessons

**A/N: Yay! I have finally attacked and conquered chapter five! Sorry for the wait, there's this thing that's been stalking me lately. It's called life. Yeah, I have one, I know, total suprise, right? Anyway, here are my replies to my faithful and first time reviewers!**

Fooster26: It would, wouldn't it? And maybe she does, but no one knows it. You'll just have to read to find out.

aphrodite931: Hehe, here's how she gets out of this predicament, and as for Wendy, I'm still trying to figure that out. And the castle and everything really is up the the imagination, but I picture it as an old gothic style castle.

Ree-Vance: Ikr? Shame Gray, shame! YAY! Forgivness!And he wasn't going to kill her, no worries. Lucy IS beast, so yeah she is.

ICEBREAK94: Yeah they are, and Lucy would come out on top. Or would she...? And there isn't going to be a fight with them in this chapter, but I'll make it happen ;)

NaLu Seirei: Thanks, and I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the late update...-.-''. But yeah, Gray is an idiot. He truly is.

Haruhi Suzumiya -Sama: I'm the author of it, so or coarse I think it sucks. And thanks. As much as I complain, I love this story too.

ShiningStellar: You're right, Gray IS mean. And no, no battle yet. And how'd you know?

diamondarrowmage: Apology accepted, and I know they sucked. Someone else pointed that out in a very mean fashion, so at least you were nice about it. And thanks! But there's always room for improvment. And Latin has always fasinated me as well! Yeah, like I said OOC and parallel universe. In here, Dragons are the one of the most evil things ever. BUT THEY AREN'T! Ne, it's not weird.

euphiemailibrittania: Sorry if I spelled your username wrong. Ne, it happens. Yes, Wendy is a Dragon Slayer. And you'll see.

Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: Hi Jade-chan! I think! I won't kill him...YET! MWAHAHAHAHA! And I'm always evil!

Haylie and Kaytie: Haha, you'll see!

ktag: What scary little girl are you running from? And no, Lucy is not going to beat up Gray...YET! Why does everyone think she is? And NO you don't get a hint, and YES I know I love you.

fluffylover2: Yeah, here you go!

TheSirenSerenade: Yep, I am motivated by every review I read, as is most every author. And I understand time limits. They suck DX

Animesfwend01: Thanks for thinking this is gud!

BoredomIsAPain: Teehee, thanks! My grammar is really good because I live in America and I'm past seventh grade at some point. But I appreciate it! I am honored that I could inspire you!

* * *

><p>Lucy heard a rustle in the bushes near where she had burnt Gray, and turned quickly. Her big brown eyes took in the scene before her quickly, quicker than the average human or mage. Gray was standing there, holding a poison knife, and then he was throwing the knife at her.<p>

_So, do we want to pluck the knife out of the air, or do we want to show off a bit, and protect Wendy from that knife?_ Her concious asked her, as Gray had a black eye, and thus not very good aim. He had aimed at Wendy, who was standing right next to Lucy.

_We save the princess. Duh,_ Lucy answered, not in the mood to slow the time around her **(A/N: You'll see what I mean by that in chapters to come.)**. So the blond maid slipped to the side and in front of Wendy, holding her arms out so her wrists crossed in front of her, and her fingers were facing the sky. "_Mauris Magna _(Dragon Scale)," Lucy said, and the red dragon symbol appeared before her hands. Then, as the knife was inched from slicing her hand, a large wall of flame danced up into the shape of a scale, just a bigger version of what was hanging round her neck (although those scales were not on fire.)

The moment the knife hit the Fire Scale, it melted, and the fire absorbed the poison. Lucy bent her wrists so her hands were laying flat, and the fire dissapeared, so she relaxed and took a step away from the young princess. "Are you alright, Princess Wendy?" Lucy asked easily, turning to look at the awe-struck young princess.

"How...How in the world did you do that?" Wendy gasped, staring up at the blond Dragon Slayer.

"The Dragon Scale spell? I...don't really know how to explain it. I can tell you about the spell itself, as maybe knowledge will help you master your spells, but I don't know if I can teach you the spell itself," Lucy said, scratching her head, and Wendy nodded understandingly. Once again, Gray had been completely forgotten.

"Oi!" He snapped, walking towards the two. "I'm still here, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know. Maybe I've chosen not to acknowledge your presence," Lucy replied smartly, not even bothering to turn around and face him. "What do you want anyway? Don't you know that you could be executed for throwing a poison knife at your Princess?"

"I wasn't aiming for _her_, and I think you well know that," he snarled as he approached, and Lucy noted that he stopped still a fair ammount away. Afraid, perhaps? No, that couldn't possibly be right. He was part of the Fairy Tail Army Devision. They didn't get scared.

_But remember,_ her concious told her_, that you work a forbidden magic, and are very powerful with it._

_Ne, whatever,_ Lucy replied, and took a step towards the man. He looked wary, but Lucy stepped closer still. He would not take a step back. _Stubborn. How cute,_ Lucy said sarcastically to herself.

_Oh, please. You don't think Gray's cute. You think _Natsu_ is cute. No, let me rephrase that. You think Natsu is _hot.

_I-I do not!_ Lucy replied indignantly._ I mean, why would I? He doesn't even remember me._

_So? Love is love, dear. Doesn't matter whether he remembers you or not, you love him. You've loved him sinse you first met. _

_You know what, you can just be quiet. I have something to handle right now._ "Yes, yes, you were aiming for me, I know. But I really don't care, you see? Because that knife didn't hit, and you aren't going to tell a soul that Wendy and I have forbidden magic or I'll accidentally let it slip that you threw a poison knife at your Princess. What were you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked, truly interested.

"Is that any of your business?" Gray snapped, and the older girl paused then nodded.

"I just made it my buisness, so tell me!"

"Fine. I felt strange magic coming from over here, and wanted to come check it out to see if anything was the matter. And I found the Princess and a Maid using forbidden magic - Dragon Slayer Magic," Gray snapped, and Lucy nodded thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do about it now that you know?" The blond maid asked finally, after much thought.

"Well I obviously can't tell anyone because you threatened me! I guess I have no choice but to help keep the secret because it involves the princess," Gray said with a sigh and a glare at Lucy, who shrugged it off.

"I appreciate it, Gray," Wendy said with a smile, and the Fairy Tail soldier nodded. The small princess then turned back to Lucy. "Will you teach me about the Dragon Slayer Spells now?"

Lucy laughed and nodded, sitting down and patting the ground next to her. Wendy sat down then, as did Gray, who earned a glare from the blond maid. "What are you still doing here?"

"First of all, to make sure that you aren't someone whom is going to ingure the princess. Second af all, because, to tell you the truth, Dragon Slayer Magic has always facinated me. I want to know more about it so I can battle it should I ever come across a Dragon Slayer," Gray replied with a shrug.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't butt in, alright?" Lucy said with a sigh, and the raven-haired boy nodded. The blond girl turned to Wendy. "So the magic I just used was a protection spell. It's called 'Mauris Magna', meaing Dragon Scale. It can only be used by Dragon Slayers. Acctually, all of the spells we do can only be done by Dragon Slayers, or Dragons themselves. You saw the stance, you put your arms out so your wrists are crossed, hands flat. To activate the spell, you flip your wrists up, see," Lucy instructed, demonstrating, and Wendy nodded.

"The good things about this spell are that it's easy to use, doesn't take much magic, and can protect from most anything. The bad thing about it is that you can't hold it for very long, nor can it take much damage," Lucy said, and rolled her eyes. "I don't see why we can't hold it for long, because it really doesn't take that much magic."

"What are the things that it can't protect you from?" Gray asked, his head tilted to the side slightly, making him look like a puppy. _Cuuuuuutttte..._ said the inner girly-girl of Lucy.

"Hmmm, let me think. It can't protect you from others of your kind. Like, say I were to meet another fire-Dragon Slayer, that spell wouldn't work against their attacks, although it would protect me from an attak against Wendy, because she's a Sky Dragon Slayer. It can't protect against puer powerful magic, like Fairy's Justice, the magic from all the Fairy Tail soldiers combined. It doesn't hold against certain types of Dark Magic, and it can't hold against Puppetteer magic. That's all, I think," Lucy finished, leaving a thoughtful looking Gray and a nodding Wendy after her lesson.

"What happens to you if it comes up against those things?" A new voice asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundunduuuunnnnn! Who does the new voice belong to? Who do you think?<strong>

**Anyway people, I am so sorry for the super late update, my life was stalking me, then I was just being lazy. So don't kill me! Hey, don't pull out a knife! Kya! *Gets hit in the abdomen with a knife. Falls over bleeding.***

Mira: *takes in the sight of me with a knife through my gut.* Oh no, she updated late again, didn't she? When will she ever learn?

Natsu: How should I know? She's an idiot. Oh hey, it's the Weirdo.

Lucy: *walks up to the two* What did you call me?

Mira: Now Natsu, you know it's rude to call people names.

Natsu: But Luce is a Weirdo, and Midnight is an idiot. It's a fact!

Lucy: I AM NOT A WEIRDO! I'm gonna KILL you!

***Gets back up and takes knife out of abdomen* AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I GOT STRAIGHT As and Bs ON MY REPORT CARD! Now I"M gonna kill you!**

Natsu: *Starts running from two pissed off authors* CRAAAAPPPP! Mira help me!

Mira: Oh dear, poor Natsu. But that's what you get for calling them names! Anyway, The Midnight Shadow Star doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, but she owns this story. Take her idea without permission, and face her wrath.


	7. NOTE

**I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**Well, now that I've got your attention.**

**I have FINALLY picked up this story again (after almost a literal year of not writing it -.-'' /shot), and will be updating the sixth chapter as soon as I possibly can! I won't be able to update often (school, life, working on my own stories, y'know), but I'll try to update it whenever I can.**

**I'm going to try to make the chapters longer now, and there won't be as many spelling mistakes. I got a new computer, and have Open Office on it. It's not ideal, but it's better than Notepad, which is what I had before.**

**So, yeah!**

**And can I give the BIGGEST THANK YOU EVER to those who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this! Thank you for being patient!**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Midnight Shadow Star**


End file.
